


The Ultimate Birthday Present

by Flarethefireborn



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, I think you get the idea, Kamukura and Hinata are separated, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarethefireborn/pseuds/Flarethefireborn
Summary: You give Hinata and Izuru the "ultimate birthday present" *Wink* *Wonk*.





	The Ultimate Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> There were a lot of technical difficulties when writing this, but i was determined to finish it bc I love Hinata and Kamukura. Hope you enjoy!  
>  

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!" You threw confetti into the art, Hinata blew into a noisemaker and Kamukura pulled the string on his party popper. Even though you guys didn't have any friends over to celebrate, it didn't matter because you had each other. You loved your two boyfriends and they both loved you as well. Now that the clock hit 12:00am, not only was it the start of a new year, but Hinata and Kamukura were now one year older.

"Also~, happy birthday to you," you leaned over and kissed Hinata on the cheek, "and happy birthday to you," You leaned over to the opposite side and kissed Kamukura on the cheek. Hinata blushed and Kamukura leaded forward and kissed you on the lips. Hinata eventually did the same. Kamukura being Kamukura then started to quickly clean up the mess around the small, cozy house. Hinata did the same and you giggled mischievously. You ran over to Hinata and tapped on his shoulder.

"When you finish, meet me in the bedroom. Tell Kamukura the same thing. I have your birthday presents in there."

"Okay, but what is it?"

"It's a surprise, ding dong. Trust me, you both will like it." You dashed out of the living room and into the bedroom. Hinata shrugged his shoulders and finished picking up some trash. When he entered the kitchen, he say Kamukura doing the last of the dishes.

"Hey, (Y/n) wants us to meet in her room when we are both finished with cleaning up. She says that she has our birthday presents. I asked what it was, but she said that it was a surprise. She also called me a 'ding dong', whatever that is." Kamukura washed the excess soap off his hands, grabbed a towel, wiped his hands dry, and walked towards the bedroom. Hinata followed him.

"Kamukura and I are finished, (Y/n). So what was the surprise you were-" Hinata's sentence was cut off when he ran into Kamukura's back. He grabbed his nose in pain.

"Kamukura-kun?! Why did you sto-" Once again, Hinata stops his sentence early as he walks around Kamukura. His eyes widen at what he sees.

You were sitting up on the bed. Your pajamas that you had been wearing before had been folded and placed on the night stand next to the bed. In the pajama's place was a sheer, see-through, (f/c) nightie. It was new. You had just ordered it a few days ago after your friend, Iruma Miu, had given you the suggestion when you asked for ideas on good birthday presents for your boyfriends.

"Wow u-um..." Hinata had a large blush spread across his face. Kamukura, on the other hand, made his way to your side and gently ran two fingers across your exposed arm. You couldn't help but shiver at the sudden contact, causing Kamukura to give out an almost evil chuckle. He looked towards Hinata, who got the hint and came over to you other side.

"Um, I'm not really sure what to do now. I didn't really have a plan like we usually do, so.... please do what you want with me." It was your turn to blush now. After a few moments of silence, Hinata slowly pushed you onto the bed while Kamukura leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the shell of your eye. Chills ran across your body while Hinata ran his fingers through your hair. A small whimper escaped your mouth

"How sensitive.... Interesting." Kamukura commented as he kissed your cheek. Hinata leaned down to steal a heated kiss from you. He slowly slid his tongue into your mouth and began to explore your oral cavity. Small moans were muffled as Hinata's tongue slid deeper into your mouth. While that was happening, Kamukura had been waiting for the right time to kiss your neck. When he found the time to strike, he ran his tongue over your sweet spot. 

Kamukura latched his mouth onto the area and began to suck on the skin. You broke your kiss with Hinata and let out a moan. Just when you thought Hinata's blush couldn't get any deeper, it did. Heat was radiating off of his face. Hesitantly, Hinata slowly cupped your breast and another sound left your mouth, almost causing him to pull his hand away, but instead gave it a squeeze. 

Your mind became hazy with pleasure and it became hard to think. However, you could still feel Kamukura's slender fingertips curl around the lacy top of your nightie and slide it off, exposing your chest. The cold air of the room made you shiver and your nipples became hard. You closed your eyes in embarrassment and turned your head away as the boys began to explore. As they played, you noticed something. While Hinata was touching the entire breast itself, Kamukura had focused his attention on the nipple. He was rolling and manipulating the rosy bud through his skilled fingers. Hinata seemed to play a little to rough as he squeezed the nipple hard in an attempt to get you to make more noises. You let out a pained whimper.

"Careful, Hinata. She is more sensitive than you, especially in such an aroused state." Kamukura stated.

"R-right. Sorry (Y/n)." Hinata then lowered his head and licked the nipple. Kamukura positioned himself so that he could look into your eyes. He stared at you and slowly let his tongue run along the hardened bud. 

"Hinata! Kamukura! Ah~" This was all happening so fast. This feeling was so new, you were a virgin. Yeah, you've touched yourself in the past, but this was different. It was more intense. Not to mention that you were doing this with TWO people so the amount of pleasure you were feeling was double. Embarrassment washed over you as the sounds you were making started getting louder. As soon as you raised your hands up to your mouth to muffle the sounds, a hand grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the headboard. When you opened your eyes Hinata was the one who had stopped you.

"(Y/n)? Why would you want to hide your little noises? They're so beautiful, so let us hear them." His said while looking at you with lustful eyes. A wandering hand that had settled on your hip crept downwards and slipped past the waistband of you panties. Your back arched and you moaned loudly as Kamukura used his ring finger and index finger to push apart your labia. He slowly used his middle finger to tease you clit. Hinata moved his head close to your ear and tried to talk you through it.

"Damn, you're so beautiful. Kamukura and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. We both love you so much." As much as you tried to listen to the sweet things Hinata was saying, it was hard with Kamukura pushing his fingers into you and rubbing your inner walls. He was gentle, careful not to scratch you, watching your facial expression to see which spots made you shutter, whimper and moan the most. You grabbed Hinata's hand for support which grasped both boys' attention.

"Are you alright?" Hinata intertwined his fingers with yours and kissed your forehead. 

"N-no, I'm fine. It's just- mm~ It feels so weird, but good." 

"Let us know if it becomes too much for you. Overstimulation can be uncomfortable and unpleasant." Kamukura began moving his fingers again. The slickness between your legs made it easier for him to move his fingers more quickly. It was embarrassing, the way the substance coated Kamukura's fingers and began to overflow. At one point, his fingers brushed up against a spot that made you tilt you head back slightly. 

"Hinata, get undressed and prepare yourself. She's almost ready." Kamukura said as he withdrew his fingers from inside you. You whimpered at the loss and Kamukura kissed you.

"Don't worry, dear. The best is yet to come." He said. Both of you looked over to see that Hinata had taken his clothes off and put protection on his member. More embarrassment washed over as you looked at him. Damn, Hinata was hot. Sure, he wasn't ripped, but he was well built. Hinata positioned himself between your legs and at your entrance. You had to admit that you were slightly scared, but you trusted Hinata and Kamukura. 

A grunt of pain echoed in the room as Hinata pushed in, tearing through your hymen. Tears formed on the corners of your eyes, but you kept it together. Kamukura stroked your hair to calm you down.

"Ssh. It's okay. Breathe." He grabbed you hand and planted a quick kiss on your temple. You listened to Kamukura and began to breathe while Hinata waited patiently for you to adjust. Giving a small nod to him to let him know it was okay to move, he nodded back and gave a small, slow thrust. A small burst of pain hit.

"Is it.... getting better?" Hinata asked between small grunts. 

"Yeah.. you can hah~ go faster now." Hinata nodded and moved his hips faster. The tip of his manhood poked and prodded against your special spot. You were so close. You just needed that one small touch to tip you over the edge. Sensing this, Kamukura cupped both of your breasts and ran his thumbs over your nipples. Hinata leaned down to touch foreheads with you.

"Damn, I'm close." Hinata thrusted once more deeply inside you and released. You threw you head back as you came. As Kamukura retracted his hands, Hinata collapsed onto of you, panting. After catching his breathe, Hinata pulled out and stood up.

"I'm going to clean up if that's okay." Kamukura nodded and Hinata walked into the bathroom.

"Are you able to go another round or should we stop for the night? You wouldn't want to strain yourself now." Kamukura began to unbutton his shirt and looked at you.

 "No, it's okay. Besides, it wouldn't be fair that you don't get a turn." You could have sworn that you saw Kamukura's blank, bored stare soften ever so slighty, but maybe you were just tired. He flinished undressing and put on protection. Kamukura positioned himself between your legs before wrapping them around his waist. Slowly, he pushed in and waited for you to adjust again.

One thing that you noticed was that Kamukura was bigger than Hinata. (I found a scale with the Sdr2 sizes and Kamukura was bigger than Hinata. Hinata = 6.2 inches. Kamukura = 6.6 inches. I'm not saying that the sizes are canon. I'm just going on what I found. Plus, how did he get 4 extra inches? Did it grow during or after the surgery or did they give it to him to give him the ultimate dick? Idk.) He gave small experimental thrusts to test the waters. Then began the dirty talk.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. So, how does it feel? How does it feel to have someone explore all the places that you are too embarrassed to show anyone else? Do you touch yourself at night and imagine that Hinata and I are touching you? How long have you wanted this? Can you hear the dirty sounds your body is making?" Of course Kamukura didn't actually expect you to answer any of his questions, he just took note that you seemed to be aroused by it. 

"When I speak, you tighten around me. Is it that your ears are very sensitive," Kamukura lowered his head so that it was right next to your ear, "Or is it that you are simply turned on by the sound of my voice?" He licked the helix of your ear and sucked on your earlobe.

"Kamkura-kun! Ah!~" Kamukura only rolled his hips faster and faster. 

"Hmm, are you going to cum soon?" You nodded quickly. He nuzzled you neck and gave it one last kiss. You threw your head back and gave out a loud moan as you came. Kamukura came too with a growl after a few more thrusts. He pulled out and sat you up. At the same time, Hinata came out of the bathroom. 

"Wow, you look exhausted, (Y/n). Let's get you cleaned up and in bed." Both the boys helped you clean up and got you into some warm pajamas. They laid you down in bed and joined you with Hinata on your left and Kamukura on your right. The bed was warm and soft with the three of you close together. You turned and gave each boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, you two. See you in the morning." 

"Good night, (Y/n). Sleep well."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

OML this took so long to write. Sorry this is so late, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. I would have had this out sooner, but there was a few problems with my computer and the story kept deleting which meant that  __I would have to start all over again. Tell me what you think of this in the comments below!


End file.
